character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasen Ibaraki
Summary Kasen Ibaraki (茨木　華扇 Ibaraki Kasen) (with pseudonyms Ibarakasen (茨華仙) and Kasen (華仙)) is the main protagonist of Wild and Horned Hermit. She is a mysterious self-proclaimed hermit living in the mountains. Possessing an artificial arm and various abilities, she can often be seen dispensing knowledge to Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Kasen Ibaraki Age: Unknown (As one of the youkai sages, she preexisted and assisted in the creation of the Hakurei barrier.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Hermit (Secretly Oni) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Oni Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Water Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Likely Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As her soul likely resides in some other object like most hermits.), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Likely Non-Corporeal (Her soul likely resides in some other object like most hermits), Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Fear, Mind and Poison Manipulation (Hermits are immune to mental attacks from shinigami. Breathed in poisonous air while she was in Former Hell and was still fairly healthy.), Forcefield Creation, Animal Manipulation (Able to communicate with animals, including cryptids, beast youkai and dragons, along with having a great deal of knowledge about them.), Healing, Existence Erasure (Can banish/erase evil spirits from the cycle of life with her artificial hand.), Memory Erasure (Hermits can erase memories.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Enhanced Senses (As shown here.), Seasonal Manipulation Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Is superior to Miko in power as stated by Miko herself. It's also stated that Hermits could create Otherworlds like Senkai easily.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Should be comparable with Miko.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to vampires who are stated to be able to uproot a thousand old tree.) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average (Kasen is well-versed in many fields and nearly always has advice to give to everyone.) Weaknesses: Her prosthetic arm will rot away if she stops consuming the Ibaraki Box of a Hundred Medicines. Note: Kasen is heavily implied to be an oni in the works of Touhou Ibarakasen - Wild and Horned Hermit and yet knows hermits art well. Due to that, since she once lived daily with vengeful spirits as she likely resided in Hell, having a strong mind and emotional discipline and most are well-versed at the principles of Zen, she should logically be not weak to possession as most Youkai do. She also have a great magical strength and requires a special method of extermination as an oni, implying that she's also, different from most Youkai, is not weak to spiritual/mental attacks) Others Standard Equipment: Ibaraki Box of a Hundred Medicines. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Artificial Arm': Her bandaged right arm is actually artificial, and consists of a vaporous black smoke. She's capable of remotely controlling it and can detach it from her body. Her arm is also capable of crushing vengeful spirits, removing them from the process of reincarnation entirely in the process. *'Fangshu': Due to special hermit arts, Her home can only be found through a special path (which she changes, regularly), and snow and rain do not fall around her house. *'Guiding of Animals': Can communicate with and guide animals, including cryptids, beast youkai, and dragons, and knows very much about all animals in general. She knows the antidotes to obscure venoms and the process that an animal undergoes when becoming a youkai. She also employs a number of trained animals that she uses as servants and helpers, who she can summon to her side at a moment's notice. These animals include, amongst many others, monkeys, snakes, birds, and a giant eagle. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users